Liscor's Antinium Hive
Liscor's Antinium Hive is one of the Six known Hives and it is home of the Free Antinium. It is located under Liscor. Background Layout Entrances: There are at least two entrances to the Hive. One is located within Liscor and another secret entrance just outside of it.Chapter 2.02 From street level in Liscor, descending into the Antinium Hive looked ridiculously easy. There were no noticeable guards, and the dirt was sloped for easy entry. But that was an illusion. About ten steps into the darkness below, there are silent Soldiers standing in alcoves, ready to step out as one to immediately trap and apprehending any intruder. Said intruder survival would have been contingent on how much of a fight he put up, as the Antinium had made many concessions to live in Liscor, but they did not suffer intrusion lightly.Chapter 3.06 L Tunnels: The tunnels are extremely dark, but not fully, as glowing patches of moss and fungus lit up to light the way every twenty feet or so, and the Antinium (and Gnoll) could still see perfectly fine. Still they are far too dark for any Human to see. The tunnels used solely by the Workers are barely large enough to accommodate them. They had only a foot of height as they marched through the cramped corridors built to accommodate exactly two Workers at a time.Chapter 3.05 L Rooms: Klbkch's Quarters Klbkch's personal quarters within the labyrinthine tunnels, is a hollowed-out room of stone and dirt near to the surface.Chapter 1.25 The room is filled with a table, two chairs, and a coatrack. The coatrack holds no coats, only a single scarf that Erin gifted him on Christmas.Chapter 4.13 L Queen’s Room Storage Rooms There are many storage rooms the Antinium of Liscor had built. True to their nature, each storage area had its own designated location and purpose depending on the value and need for each item contained within. Some of the storage rooms that contained items not useful for Soldiers and Workers fighting in the Dungeon, will be located closer to the surface. But depending of the value of the items contained within, they will be relatively close to the Queen’s room.Chapter 2.27 Chess Room The Chess Room is a special room built near the surface of the Hive. It's a large room that instead of acting as another feeding room, it had been sectioned off and given a new purpose. The low-ceiling area had been filled with cushions, small rectangular wooden boards filled with pieces, and even odd chair. Antinium, all Workers, sat around these boards, playing chess. In truth, the dirt ceiling was too low to really allow any Workers to sit on the chairs. They sat around the chess boards on the dirt instead, completely ignoring the cushions that had been piled neatly in one corner of the room and never been used. At the minimum, the room can hold around sixty Workers.Chapter 3.05 L Treasury Rooms The Antinium have rooms devoted specifically for funds, as some Workers had to pay for supplies or perform other exchanges with the citizens of Liscor. In a single room, there are tens of thousands of gold coins, the product of over ten years of hard work and little spending. The Workers withdraw exact amounts from the carefully organized stacks of gold, silver and bronze coins, and recording the number on a piece of parchment. The Antinium don’t post guards in the rooms, because there was no need for them to steal, and no Thief would ever make it this far into the hive.Chapter 3.23 L (False) Ancient Building Cellar Klbkch had spent nearly a week overseeing the construction of the room, to act as the cellar of an ancient building that had been buried underground. The walls of this building were crumbling; the stone looked as if it would fall apart at the touch. A beam slanted as it seemed to audibly groan under the pressures exerted on it from above. The door leading upwards was jammed open, and collapsed earth could be seen blocking the way upwards. It was meant to be some lost building that had once been part of Liscor, or at least, part of some ancient city. Despite the precarious appearance of the room, there is no fear of anything collapsing. The stone may look weak, but it was as structurally sound as any part of the Hive. Over one of the walls, Klbkch had some Workers drag in a wine rack and nearly fifty expensive vintages and then had the entire structure smashed before adding a coating of dust to the mix.Chapter 2.27 Areas: Sleeping Area The Antinium sleep in small cubicles of dirt, in a huge barrack-like sleeping area. The Antinium do not lie down to sleep. It’s not that they can’t, but their backs do not curve like mammals as it resembled a beetle’s in many ways, and they disliked the rocking that occurred when they tried to lie down. Thus, both Workers and Soldiers alike slept while sitting. The Workers sleeping area can hold up to five hundred Workers.Chapter 3.05 L The walls of the barracks the Soldiers lived in were dirt. Not loose dirt, but hard-packed, as good as stone and unbreakable in most circumstances.Chapter 13 L Food Consumption Area When the Antinium receive their food, they go in the food consumption area and slowly ingested the muck they had been given. There were no seats for the Antinium to eat at; they simply collected their rations on earthenware bowls and ate as efficiently as possible before depositing the bowls to be used again by more Workers filing into the room. Workers and Soldiers ate separately. This wasn’t because one group ate better quality food than the other—they all ate the same highly-caloric mush, but Soldiers just ate three times as much as Workers, and thus used different containers, necessitating a separate room to feed in.Chapter 3.05 L Waste Area The Antinium have designated areas where their waste is accumulated, and than recycled within the Hive.Chapter 1.33 Inhabitants Known Inhabitants * Free Queen * Klbkch * Pawn * Bird * Garry * Belgrade * Anand * Yellow Splatters * Purple Smile * Twin Stripes Former Inhabitants * Ksmvr Location The chapters where the Antinium Hive was a chapter setting are detailed in Liscor's Antinium Hive/Location Trivia * There are no doors in the Hive except where it was crucial to maintain an airtight environment.Chapter 3.06 L * For the Antinium all time was the same in the Hive.Chapter 3.05 L References Category:Locations Category:Antinium Category:Hives Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Free Antinium